


Are You Up?

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School Shootings, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to 4x18 "Shooting Star." Blaine is having a little trouble sleeping after the school shooting because his nightmares keep him up at night. So to distract himself he browses through his networking accounts, until he sees that a familiar face is online as well. Klaine! Just a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to episode 4x18!
> 
> No beta! All mistakes my own!
> 
> Happy reading! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

(One-Shot)

 

Blaine shook uncontrollably as he curled further under his blankets. Another nightmare, another one to keep him up for the fifth time that week. He was scared, so scared. It was his first night home alone after the shooting happened. His parents had actually taken a few days off of work to stay home and be with Blaine, but tonight was their first night working late again.

 

_Mom and dad will be home soon._

 

_Can't put their jobs in jeopardy, especially not because their TEENAGER is scared to be alone._

 

He sniffed loudly as another tear ran down his cheek. It was silly to be afraid; after all, Sue had said it was just an accident. When Blaine hiccupped from his attempts to stop his crying, he became frustrated with himself.

  

Why can't he pull himself together? For heaven's sake, he was basically an adult!

 

_It's over remember?_

 

_Safe at home._

 

Blaine rubbed at his nose fiercely before hopping out of bed to grab his laptop, and then burrowed back under the covers with it. Once he was in his blanket fort, Blaine started it up. The faint hint of light gave him comfort.

 

_Please, someone be up._

 

He browsed Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube, anything to pass the time; hell, he even logged into his much forgotten MySpace just to keep himself busy. When Blaine realized everyone was actually asleep or just discussing the crazy event from McKinley, he quickly exited his accounts. Blaine sat there, staring at his desktop picture, one of him and Kurt from that ridiculous dinosaur prom. Another sob tried to crawl it's way up his throat. Was Kurt even aware of what happened? If he did, why hadn't he called to see if Blaine was okay?

 

_Kurt…_

 

As Blaine stared at the beautiful glasz eyes looking back at him from the photo, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Kurt. After quickly scrubbing at his face with his hand again, Blaine logged into his Skype account. As to be expected, nobody was—

 

_Kurt!_

 

There it was, that light, that little green light was on next to Kurt's profile picture. He was online. Before Blaine's nerves could get the best of him, he typed out a message to Kurt.

 

**Are you up?**

 

A minute or so passed. Blaine was wilting every second a response wasn't immediately sent back to him. Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe he should have just gotten a warm glass of milk, maybe—

  

Blaine jumped when the sound alerted him to the response; his heart beat thudding in his ears. He swallowed thickly before typing again.

 

**Can we Skype? If you're not too busy, I mean.**

 

He bit his lip as he waited for a response, expecting another typed out answer. When the ring came on, alerting him that Kurt was calling him for a face-to-face chat, Blaine smiled a tiny smile. The hazel-eyed boy accepted the call immediately.

 

_Thank You._

 

When Kurt's face appeared on the screen, Blaine was once again struck with how beautiful he was. Even in his off-the-shoulder sweater, his hair held back by a sweatband, and droopy eyes probably signaling that he actually WAS tired; Blaine thought he was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Again, feeling like he should kick himself for forever screwing up what they had.

 

"Hi Blaine."

 

"Hi Kurt."

 

Kurt gave Blaine a once over, and his eyes immediately became concerned. "Blaine, are you okay?"

 

Blaine laughed slightly, an ache forming in his chest when he realized that he could never hide anything from Kurt. "Um…can't sleep. R-rough night."

 

A frown appeared on Kurt's face, his eyes averting to the floor. "Nightmares?" Blaine shrugged. "Is it because of what happened last week?" Blaine's hazel eyes shot up to look at Kurt's. "Are you having nightmares because of the shooting?"

 

"How do you know about it?" Blaine's voice cracked.

 

Kurt tilted his head, his eyes maybe getting a bit misty as sympathy crossed his features. "Everyone in Lima is talking about it. My dad is the one who told me." Blaine looked down at his hands. "He was worried Blaine. He was worried about YOU."

 

Blaine looked up again, his hazel eyes glistening with tears once again. "What about you? W-Were you…worried about me?"

 

Hurt crossed Kurt's features. "Of course I was worried. Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

 

"Because you didn't call me to see if I was okay." Blaine's shoulders were shaking with how much he was trying to hold back. Sniffles becoming more prominent then he wanted them to be.

 

"Blaine, honey. Please, please don't cry."

 

Blaine hiccupped, "I just wanted to hear your voice, Kurt. That's all I wanted." Words tumbled out of Blaine's mouth before he could really process what he was saying. "All I thought about was what if I never get to see you again. Would I be able to tell you that you're the most important person in world to me?"

 

Kurt gasped, "Blaine…Blaine please, think about what you're saying."

 

"I did. The entire time I was in there I thought about what I wanted to say to you if I didn't make it out!"

 

"Don't say that…how could you think that?" Kurt felt tears run down his face too, something queasy churning in his stomach at the thought of Blaine not having made it out of the school…alive.

 

"It doesn't matter. I just have to tell you, because you have to know. I love you, Kurt. More than anything I know what I did was screw up what we had, and I deserve the hell I've experienced without you." He moved closer to the screen. "But never did I once stop loving you. I know you can't believe it, but I never did."

 

Kurt closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. "Please, you're tired, and scared, and overwhelmed. You're not thinking clearly."

 

Blaine jammed his palms against his eyes and rubbed out the moisture before looking at Kurt very seriously, "Oh, but I am. The shooting may have prompted this, but it didn't create these feelings. It just pushed them to the surface, made them more urgent. I love you. I have always loved you. And I will never stop loving you. Kurt Hummel, as scared as I am about this whole…scenario…I am more afraid of loosing you. The love of my life."

 

Watery glasz eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze at hazel ones, Kurt wanting nothing more than to—

 

The call disconnected.

 

Blaine sat there, with his screen now back to his Skype homepage. Kurt's icon went offline, and Blaine closed his eyes in defeat. What more can do? How much more could he push? Was that really it for them?

 

_Well, at least I was able to tell him what I really needed to._

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days, Blaine wasn't even really functioning as a whole person. Locker slams still made him flinch. Blaine hadn't been this jumpy since his attack from the Sadie Hawkins Dance at his first high school. The nightmares after it had been just as bad too. After their Glee meeting, Blaine had just smiled at everyone and hurried home as fast as he could.

 

_Not like I have Cheerio's practice to worry about, not for a while anyways._

 

His dinner was tasteless and he almost felt numb to the hot water his showerhead beat down onto him. Blaine was bone-tired, but just like the rest of the nights; he knew sleep would probably evade him again. Before Blaine could even whimper at the thought of trying to sleep in an empty house again, a knock on the front door sounded someone's presence.

 

_Mom?_

 

_Dad?_

 

Hesitantly, Blaine made his way downstairs. Holding one of his fencing trophies in his hands like a bat, he peeked through the front door's peephole. What he saw made his trophy thump to the ground and a surprised gasp escaped his lips. He ripped off the chain and unlocked the front door with more speed than he thought he could muster. Blaine opened the door with wide eyes, his eyes already tearing up at the man standing before him. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

 

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and brought him in for a fierce hug. Blaine clung back with just as much enthusiasm despite his shock. Kurt pulled back with a watery smile and held Blaine's face in his hands. "I came to tell you something too. You say I'm the love of your life. Well, I came to tell you that you're mine too." He sniffed, "I didn't call you right afterwards because I didn't think I had a right to, not anymore." He put his forehead against Blaine's. "I was so scared for you. If you were hurt, or if you died…I don't think I could have bared it."

 

"Kurt, I understand. What I did to you—"

 

"Shh, no. No more. I forgive you. I love you. And I'm here for you."

 

At those words Blaine felt the emotional floodgates open. He buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and cried all the emotions he had held back until now. Kurt just rested his head atop of Blaine's and rubbed his back soothingly, all the while cooing soothing words to him.

 

When the sobs finally started to die down, Blaine pulled back and sniffled adorably. Kurt rubbed his thumbs across Blaine's cheekbones to wipe the tears away. He rubbed his nose against Blaine's before softly melding his lips against his. The kiss was sweet, loving, and filled with so much promise from the both of them. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and sighed happily through his nose, only to whimper when Kurt pulled back for air.

 

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as he took in the tired bags under hazel eyes. "Someone hasn't been sleeping too well, have they?" When Blaine pouted and shook his head adorably, Kurt pecked his lips chastely. "How about we go upstairs, climb into your bed, and I can sing to you until you fall asleep?"

 

Relief crossed Blaine's features before he nodded excitedly. He laced one of his hands with Kurt's as he said, "I love you."

 

A soft smile graced Kurt's face, "I love you too."

 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tu-dah! There we have it my lovelies. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd be ever so grateful if you left a kudos and/or commented, please? I'll be back soon with more fics. Love you guys!


End file.
